Cliffnotes, June 16, 2000
by Chance
Summary: In Cliffnotes


Title: Cliffnotes, June 16, 2000  
Author: Chance  
E-mail: chance1562@aol.com  
Feedback: Yeah please   
Category: Family, humor  
Spoilers: none  
Season/sequel/series: Cliffnotes  
Rating: G  
Content warnings: none  
Summary: In Cliffnotes  
Archive: The Wanderings, ELF Command, Avant Guard, and WWOMB< anyone else please ask   
Disclaimer: I dont' own them, don't know who does and don't care. I make no money from these, we all know this   
Author's notes: Again a big thanks to Shannon for the beta, she makes me sound more coherent then I am  Of course, today's Cliffnotes has nothin whatsoever to do with the fact that I am currently blaring my own stereo..oh no, I wouldn't do that   
For AT, I miss you.  
  
****  
  
Loud music blared from the large house on the corner, sounding up and down the block, literally vibrating the windows of the houses nearby. Heads turned and a few angry neighbors made their way over to see what was going on.  
  
Inside the house a shouted conversation was going on as two figures frantically tried to turn the music down to no avail.  
  
"Little J, what did you do?!" Eighteen-year-old Robert Bridger shouted over the thunderous music, trying vainly to be heard.   
  
"I don't know!" came the shouted reply. Small legs wiggled from where they were sticking out under the stereo console as the six-year-old frantically tried to figure out what wires he had crossed, so he could uncross them and get the music down to a respectable level. They couldn't simply unplug it; the system was wired throughout the house and was hooked up to their main computer, another innovation of Lucas'. It had worked great when he had set it up, but there were still minor glitches to work out. If he and Robert hadn't gotten the bright idea to try and boost the power input to the speakers this never would have happened.  
  
Luckily, their parents were out of town at a conference on Oceanography or something and wouldn't be back for a few more days. They'd taken the opportunity to grab a second honeymoon while they had the chance and had left, leaving Lucas in Robert's care; however, if they didn't get the music down soon they'd have a riot on their hands and their parents would never leave them home alone again...at least not until Lucas was thirty or so.  
  
"Well, have you figured out what happened?" Robert continued to shout as he scrambled to try and disconnect the speakers from the system. They could worry about reconnecting it all later, right now they _needed_ to get the music down, and fast.  
  
"I think I accidentally crossed the yellow with the red!" came the loud reply and Robert stuck his head out from behind the speakers to see Lucas' legs start to wiggle faster and the kid switched into what Robert privately called "Lucas turbo mode" and started crossing and re-crossing wires faster then he would have been able to watch. It paid to have a genius for a little brother - another loud screech erupted from the speakers and the volume increased - at least sometimes.  
  
"I don't know what that means but just hurry up and uncross them!" he shouted back and returned to trying to unhook the speakers. Neither of them heard the loud pounding on the door nor it opening a minute later when they didn't answer.   
  
Mr. Hammerman from next door led the procession of concerned, angry neighbors into the living room to see what was going on. They were just in time to see a plume of smoke erupt from the back of the stereo and sparks start to fly.   
  
Robert came flying out from behind the speaker and grabbed Lucas before diving behind the couch and covering his younger brother with his body. The neighbors had just enough time to duck back into the hall before a loud boom filled the room. Then silence fell and the music finally shut down.  
  
Robert and Lucas peeked out from behind the couch while the neighbors cautiously peered into the living room. The stereo was a shambles, smoke hanging over it in a cloud and the entire system hanging precariously on the edge of the shelf. Even as they watched, it made a final wobble and tipped off the shelf, crashing to the floor below.  
  
"Well," Lucas said glancing at his brother, "at least the music's off."  
  
Robert dropped his head into his hands. They were so dead when their parents got home.   



End file.
